


After SCP 7: A Family Broken

by After_SCP, V_Riot_C4Maniac



Series: After SCP [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Jewish Scripture & Legend, SCP Foundation, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Riot_C4Maniac/pseuds/V_Riot_C4Maniac
Summary: The rescue mission to save SCP-073 and SCP-076 from the Church of the Broken God is ready.





	After SCP 7: A Family Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Truth be told" of Megadeth

In Antarctica, The Necromancer is there with his wife and her brother and her sister. They are with SCP-682 and are waiting for 3 angels to join them. Castiel, Sachiel and Imperius arrive like a strong ray of light. They are using their human form. The wizard from Earth presents the elves from his family.  
“Imperius, This is Zalyn and Lafdrim Eilirir. Farseer and ranger from the planet Alfheim.”  
They greet the angels. The woman has dark brown hair and is wearing a light blue light armor. Her brother is a blond man in green armor with a elven sniper rifle. Like all materials crafted by the natives of Alfheim, The armors and weapons of the 3 siblings are distinctively made of tass, solidified mana, by Obrimos mages. The leading angel seems upset.  
“This is the only warriors that will join us in our raid against the church of the broken god?”  
“Well yeah you lead the armies of the high heavens now right? Why not more angels?”  
Castiel answers.  
“Steven please we all know angels intervene way to much lately.”  
SCP-682 agrees. The Necromancer tries the rally the party. Imperius continues to asks questions.  
“Where are you previous group? The archmage of Atlantis and his obsessive collector friend?”  
“At the Foundation.”  
“Why are we helping the SCP Foundation?”  
The hard-to-destroy reptile repeats the question.  
“We are not helping the foundation, we are helping Earth! It's just that they are things that are better kept there. I thought we agreed on that.”  
Imperius and SCP-682 agree. Alot tells her husband.  
“The people at the foundation would probably like to know you are not really helping them...”  
Imperius must ad further complaints   
“About your undead super soldier clones?”  
“I also remember agreeing also about doing something for the legacy of Yahweh and the Aliens who convinced you guys to visit the multiverse. I'm starting to slowly depollute this planet, but soon, with my wife helps, we can clean and monitor it in real time, my so call undead super soldiers clones could be quickly dispatch for security all around the globe.”  
“Well... You send yourself to always keep as a principle to increase the freedom of those living on Earth. As long as you uphold your words. I side with whoever my 2 brothers and you bring. But the Owl also said that he saw James Johnson lately, stopping some sort of radioactive artifact.”  
Sachiel tries to help Corvus.  
“The other warriors of God have renounce protecting Earth, Imperius. They want a normal life with their love ones. Only the Necromancer will help. He was with Yahweh at his final moment, and he stopped the Logos coup.”  
Imperius isn't please to be reminded the coup and the satanic invasion that cost the leader's life. SCP-682 is impatient.  
“Stop this useless talk now! Let's finish the church of Mekhane once and for all.”

Cain is again lost in his many souvenirs spreading from millenniums. An hologram appears in his cell.  
“I could only dream of this but here we are. I'm so humbled by your presence sir Qabil. The leaders of the Orthodox and the Maxewllists are arguing what to do with you. They agree that the want to take your apart to bring back Mekhane, they just argue who's going to do it, long story short... I should have presented myself, pardon me. I am Harrison. I don't care about which of the stories are real. However, I am so impatient to see how much of a leap in technology studying your body will give us. And if we harvest Abel powers also...”  
Cain doesn't seem to care. Harrison continues to used the time he can burrow while everyone else above him is busy.  
“With you, the secrets of the pieces of the broken god will be unlocked!”  
The prisoner finally answers.  
“all you have been told and the cult you serve is wrong. This part of History is unknown. But I know the true nature of cult and your biologically based rivals.”  
Harrison stops the communication feed.

At the Foundation, Ariel is alone in it's quarter like it as been doing for few days now sine the SCP-1969 event. The Magus knows SCP-030 as been working on a new power armor. He came from Atlantis earlier to come see the progress, in support, since he was in the operation that destroy the first armor. But before the mage could reach the homunculus' workshop, Reeves wants to talk with him. After the usual greetings, Daella admits that Ariel his kind of depressed and hasn't made any progress. The wizard presents to Reeves the SCP files he choose with Green. It's SCP-234, she quickly reads the documents to refresh her mind.  
“Yes, the flying fish seemingly from another universe. What do you have in mind?”  
“I think this case could give some positivism to SCP-030. Wherever the strange portal the creatures are using leads, I can follow. Studying those fish like life form could help us understand other universe, it's an opportunity I cant miss.”  
“According to what I have learn from the Foundation, nothing good comes from the other universes.”  
“Some of those dimensions are utopias of their own kind. Finding those place might help people trapped in this universe escape his grim fate.”  
“The Foundation and Atlantis agreed on this, the world is doom.”  
The Magus seems surprised by the honesty of the answer.  
“I know why I'm trying to keep the balance of this world, to preserve it secrets, Atltantis and the old Foundation agreed on that, but now, is it still the case? Why are you still here working to keep this doomed world running?”  
“I'm still here because I like to shoot at stuff. Not you?”  
The Magus last and asks for confirmation.  
“The area isn't monitored by the Foundation I think?”  
“No we were forced to give the case to the government like many other none containable sites.”  
“We should go ask Ariel to join us for the case you selected.”

The Orthodox and the Maxwellists representatives have summons a team of their main researchers to a meeting room in a hidden head quarter of the church of the broken god. One of them is Harrison. When they are all settle in the room the leaders of the church reveals their decision. The task will be to create an AI bound to Able casket with the capacity to print an avatar with the powers of both SCP. Some scientists are surprised and didn't even knew the church of Mekhane had both SCP-073 and 076. Harrison and the others are ask to follow them elsewhere after the talk. The church top scientists are directed to the ultra secretive laboratory, with both subject in stasis and a highly technological equipment. Since only one of the scientist in the team has work in this laboratory before. They start discovering and preparing their work environment and are told to ask for anything or if they need more personnel to help.

Vasquez, Reeves, The Magus and SCP-030 are revisiting their strategy to study the fish beings and their dimension. They are in the foundation data center, each on a computer. The archmage of Atlantis explains.  
“So since the extra planers only bring back home those who are in enclosed space, I will create the perfect bait. Once I teleport there, I will create a structure created with prime magic, the creatures should be baited with the enclose space. Inside I will cast another spell, a mirror image of myself to safely be transported by the creatures. The mirror image would be a perfect copy of me that can be safely sacrificed to the unknown other side since the force projection will not be affected by the implosion. On the other side, I will communicate with you through the machine here and my real self while be safe in the in SCP-234's open former restricted area.”  
Vasquez is surprised.  
“Seems you already figured out everything...”  
“In other circumstance I would by in for a group brain storming, but other dimensions are a specialty of mine. I have been trying to safely explore them since I have awakened...”  
Reeves is curious.  
“So how was it like, the awakening?”  
“It's different depending on which supernal plane your soul is more drawn to. For me it was the realm of Aether. A place of pure energy. A landscape of fire constantly bombarded by lighting bolts and magic rain...”  
While the Magus was talking about the realm of his awakening, Daella cannot help herself to notice the place he is talking about with so much passion seems to looks like hell.  
“That doesn't sound like a nice place.”  
“In our material world maybe no, that would be lethal, but when my soul was there for a brief moment, it was like being a seal that would have being kept out of the water all his life and could finally swim. Remember, the Aether was involved in my awakening because of my soul can connect with Force and Prime more easily. Even if lather in life I trained myself in all form of magic.”  
“Force and Prime? Just tell us how it started, the awakening.”  
“You guys are very lucky to have those things explain to you, mages explain nothing to regular people. But Corvus seems to think that helping the Foundation might be the best thing to do before it happens.”  
“Yaldabaoth?”  
“Yes, but my awakening now will help you understand magic and to know me. I was a young police detective fresh out of the university. My experienced partner and I were working on a case of few homicides. I was trying to work even harder and I was also trying to study various subject. I as thinking that I wasnt sharp or smart enough.. I was making rookie mistakes and my partner was believing I was hallucinating because of the lack of sleep. The fact is I was walking into the world dream. Basically I was what mages call a seeker. My soul was crossing to the higher planes and it made me saw weird stuff, all imaginations, mirrored by my soul, of course. I was until I could access by projection the Aether.”  
Carlos is starting to be annoyed with the conversation. He looks at his partner.  
“Anymore question about magic?”  
“Yeah a ton. One kind of related the the present conversation. What about who Yaldabaoth really is.”  
“To summarize it quickly, the demiurge used a creature named Azathoth. A powerful being like himself or, Dagon, Hydra, Cthulhu. Things older than the universe, and because Azathoth is the creator of the multiverse. It is mindless and is only incredibly powerful. Yaldabaoth is pulling the strings, creating more universes for some unknown reason. The supernal realms are older than the Elder ones, and like everyone, they might experience those perfect universes for a brief moment through projection it if their soul awakened. You see now why studying SCP-234 might help us?”  
Ariel, Daella and Carlos look at each other. Daella says with determination.  
“Let's do this!”

It was a day like another at the laboratory. Harrison is watching the new data collected on the 2 nemesis SCPs. His team were ready to start the first tests on the new line of codes and also the new nano-printer. It took few seconds before Harisson reacted to the sounds of the alarm. At first he wanted to ignore it, but when the other scientists stop working and start wondering.  
“What should we do? Shouldn't we evacuate?”  
Harrison turns toward the only other lab researchers he trusts, someone named Allan. They make sure they have the same idea just by exchanging a quick look at each other.  
“If it's a real danger, security will escort us to safety. Resume your work. This research might lead to our global joker card. Beside we are well guarded in a unknown facility.”  
The door opens. 3 persons calmly enter the laboratory. Allan looks at them, he cannot recognize them: A tall and blonde man wearing a sharp suit. A lso blonde women who looks like a vulcan in star trek wearing a weird white armor and a pale blue cloak. The third man wears all black clothes sunglasses and a trench coat.  
“Who are you? What are you doing here?”  
Harrison knows them! Corvus and his cronies. He rapidly opens the voice channel with the security guards but he cannot message anyone. Of course, it was to be expected against wizards and angels. Imperius asks with authority.  
“Surrender Cain and Abel now!”  
Harrsion laughs and quickly uses an application on his cellphone. Wormholes let 6 semi-sentient cyborgs that immediately shoot with their adaptable limbs the 3 intruders. The arcangel makes an energy shield to protects his friends from the laser projectiles. The church researcher is trying to pull another trick from his cell phone WIFI commands, but with excellent reflex and aim, the Necromancer using his pistol to shoot the device of the hand of Harrison, also wounded on the hand. The plan was to send the 2 subjects in stasis to another secret facility with wormholes teleportation. Harrison is now going for plan B. With his other arm he slaps a command on the touch screen of the main computer while being hit by few bullets that passed the defense cyborgs. The stasis-pod of Able is open. The subject is awaken on command, next to Allan, ho is immediately touched by the super warrior. The researcher looks at his friend.  
“Are you mad?”  
SCP-076 is ready to kill. He spawns on of his black knife and slits Allan throat. The remaining cyborgs try to focus on the ancient man, but they are quickly destroyed by a black great sword. Abel now looks at the angel and his 2 mortal friends. Abel shoots a cloud of black mono filaments to his new targets. Imperius destroys the deadly strings with a powerful energy gaze, Crovus uses his force magic to make an amplified version of his striking at distance. Abel is surpasses by skills, he could have predicted the impacts of bullets, but the invisible force strikes seem to have no pattern. Alot charges next ready to strike with her custom sword made by Vorpal himself, the best blacksmith of the galaxy. During the intense confrontation, Harrison sneaks out while he is bleeding, friend and whispers in his ear that this mortal wound is an opportunity to get rid of some flesh for technology. Abel, while either dodging or absorbing the wizard strikes can disarm Alot with a blade of his own, she disengages and Imperius tackles Abel and is getting ready to turn into is true form. As the archangel turns into a winged giant of light, the keter SCP cuts his right forearm in the shape of an sigil. Applying the bloody shape on the angel banishes him back to the heavens. Back on his feet, Abel makes many blades with other mystical signs burst out of his skin. The walls of the laboratory are now covered with anti-magic symbols. Alot grabs back her sword and is now only wearing her regular clothes. The Necromancer, who wasn't wearing an armor made of tass talks to Abel.  
“Of course! Blood magic. I aspect the challenge.”  
The elf runs away and Corvus charges the ancient monster. SCP-076 thinks he can quickly kill the now normal human with another cloud of mono filament wires. But Corvus charges faster and slide under the early cloud, on the ground, on his back and shoots in automatic fire with his Glock 18 on the enraged man. Now up close with his opponent the wizard uses is acrobatics and athleticism to get up while landing hits and dodging a black blade. To keep a fighting against Abel who wants to finish him and go for the next target, the Necromancer starts using the hidden bowie machete in his trenchcoat interior. The swords fight finally goes Abel's way, the SCP cuts the left forearm of the depowered Steven. The trenchcoat brigadier cuts Abel in the face in a counter slash. The unstoppable killer carefully wipe is face and feels his wound, While he releases that Covus did hit one of his eye, the moros is running outside the room with the 2 angels Castiel and Sachiel now in-between them. They unfortunately only succeed a giving the Necromancer time, Abel traps them in in 2 black blades wires nets with symbols similar to the ones that sent their brother back to his native dimension. The wires tighten around the victims to the point of wounding and cutting them. The cube heals blade man as he runs after the 2 wizard and the rest of the broken god cultists. Further away, almost outside of the facility. The power couple reunites.   
“We are at a safe distance of the warded room. I can feel reality again.”  
After hearing his wife, the necromancer regrows his arm.  
“Let's regroup with the others.”  
They continue to run outside, Abel is not far behind and also exit the facility. But the strange being falls in the ambush. Zalyn, Lafdrim and the Owl are far away in a tall tree. Lafdrim is using his rifle, with magic crystal filters that accelerates light itself. the shots of the weapon are doubled by the Owl channeling on Steven's spells to use scorching rays. Highly wounding Abel, The oldest of the Eilirir sibling uses her fabricate fortune power to make the odds looks good for their opponent. SCP-076 defeated 3 angels and 2 of Earth best heroes. He can kill the cult and the heroes before being force to return to the cube! A circular wall off blades rises around its creator. Shielded like a turtle, Abel doesn't see SCP-682 charging, and the lizard destroys the protective blades and also hits Abel with one big paw strike. While he struggles to stand, the superhuman knows he must finish this fight quick, fighting the Beast changes everything. Last time they fought, reality started suffering from paradoxes, like glitches in the matrix. SCP-076 open a large portal with enough room for the reptile to pass through. He tries to make the monster disappear forever by sucking it in with a vortex made of blades. But one of Corvus favorite spell is like Cain power. Quickly buffing SCP-682, the Necromancer redirects the damage to Abel, shredded by his own maneuver. The 2 elves and the familiar start regroup with the 2 awakens and SCP-682. While they fly in their direction, hard-to-destroy reptile complains.  
“I was just a bait. Next mission I want more fight!”  
The group returns inside to secure Cain and the cube. They destroy few cyborg soldiers of the church and enter the laboratory to discover Castiel and Sachiel restrained by Satan, Lilith Mephisto and a group of powerful demons.  
“Too bad Corvus, this time I take your 2 friends and the SCP brothers...”  
With nearly 2 decades of fighting each other, Steven attacks the infernal group right away. Few henchdemons are quickly banished by his spell. Zalyn slows time with a spell of her own for Alot and SCP-682 to run and attack the Inferno's denizens before they strike. Lucifer and his 2 partners are in a defensive position. Lafdrim and the warrior of God free the angels, Lucifer and Mephistopheles use all their strength to do a divine energy blast. The entire building explodes. The Necromancer protects the group with a force field but the flash of intense energy blinds them and throw them away. When they finally recover, The Necromancer starts by making sure his 2 angel friends are fine. After the answer positively, the group starts searching the rumbles, but they cannot find anything valuable to them. They retreat separately, the angels in heaven and the mortals, on the Moon. Retrieving SCP-073 and SCP-076 will have to be postpone.

The Magus is alone in the forest doing his magical tricks, He makes a mirror image of himself and, as plan, seal it in a tass coffin. From the interior, the wizard can see the fishes spawning and flying around him. He then waits a little the look at the extra dimensional creatures. Through his force mastery he is also recording data in the SCP and Atltantis computers. Back at the foundation computers lab, Green, Ariel, Reeves and Vasquez are watching and watching live and are immortalizing the moment on video in the database. Parakalis and Phyogast are doing the same on the hidden city's adding machines.  
“I can remove the box when you guys think you have enough footage.”  
After few more close look by the space magic copy, Everyone is ready to move on to the risky step. When the walls disappear, it will be time to use force arcane domain to minimize as much as possible the implosion. Finding if there is a dimension on the other side will be less then a second away when the box is no more. They make a quick countdown and the blast teleportation happens. The Magus is in outer space, in our universe or another one is yet to be possibly verify. The magus looks around at the stars formation. Worm holes suddenly open for all around, countless super clouds of the fish SCP are cumming out, he can see the front of some sort of huge space ships also peaking from few wormholes. The seemingly infinite mass of fish is getting close to the wizard. Every is ready to stop. Now the archmage of Atlantis only feels his real self in the woods again.

Cain and Abel are still in the same predicament, just in a new hell, the real hell this time. In the Inferno, Lucifer and his 2 besties are ready experiments of their own on the power humanoids.  
“I cannot believe we retrieved those 2 after 7000 years...”  
Satan answers to Lilith.  
“I can still remember the fall of the grigoris. Seems like few earth years ago. Time is on our side. Corvus better convince his sister-in-law to bend the rules or he is doomed to fail!”  
Lucifer gives an order to a group of nearby powerful baatezus.  
“Put them in there in the time room!”  
As a semi plane controlled by Satan, the Inferno doesn't respect the laws of physics and the prince of darkness can make an effort to bend them at will. The rivalry of the 2 SCPs while make 076 attack 073 on sight. Both of will display the full potential of their powers. The infernal gang's task is done. Lilith leaves but the 2 inseparable fallen angels peek inside the room as the Earth years goes by. Abel cannot forgive his brother. He tries to kill him over and over again, but as Cain just tries to convince him otherwise, Abel kills himself instead of SCP-073.  
“Just a bunch of wizards with heaven's technology cannot have made something that complicated. I want an army like those 2 degenerates.”  
“I can find the perfect candidates for this job in Dis. I know what's make them tick now. It's so obvious when you think about it! Let me explain in to you.”  
They stop the fast time distortion of the huge room, they pause it and Mephisto explains in techno babbling his hypothesis to how the brother have their power, Lucifer takes notes. The next day, Mephistopheles and Lucifer choose a team of the best daemons and wizards and dead scientist in Hell's capital to go in the room with the 2 brothers. After only 2 normal minutes, the burden finally dies and forgiveness wins! The angels didn't realize during the finals years on super speed, that Cain and Abel finally talked. When the evil researchers were ready to start studying them, the brother finally agreed to let it go. They disintegrated themselves together in front of Satan and his minions. The king of flies facepalms.


End file.
